


When You're In Doubt

by penscritch



Series: Wizardess Heart collection [6]
Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: F/M, M/M, Non-explicit slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4898464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penscritch/pseuds/penscritch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tea with the Emperor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You're In Doubt

**Author's Note:**

> For littlewizardess, and the prompt of Klaus drinking tea and saying ‘…but that’s none of my business’ or the complete opposite. See here for more details: http://littlewizardess.tumblr.com/post/129936134399/poetscript-wizardessheartconfessions-i-want-to

The little café had a quaint air to it, understated window boxes full of multi-colored prize tulips emerging in neat little rows. The façade was painted a subdued cream and the embellished steel fence setting the boundary outside twined amongst themselves in graceful arabesques. The high noon sun meant that few shoppers were interested in venturing out onto the street and still less in straying to the cooler shops lining the street. The weather broadcast, for anyone who cared to know it proclaimed that the day would only grow hotter. Most people chose to hurry home as soon as they completed their outdoor tasks. Accordingly, the café had only two customers; two men who chose to sit at one of the tables outside, shaded by a convenient outdoor umbrella.

The green-haired man lounged almost carelessly in his seat, an arm resting on top of the metal fencing. There was something almost sly in his expression.

In contrast, the gold-haired man sipped his tea without even glancing at him.

He broke the silence.

“Aren’t you going to ask me what I’m doing here?” Luca asked.

Klaus sipped his tea one more time, then returned his cup to its saucer. His eyes flicked up.

“No,” he said calmly.

Luca tilted precariously back in his chair.

“Awww, you’re no fun,” he complained.

His companion didn’t answer, only looked at him with sharp eyes.

“Okay, fine. I think you know why I’m here, anyway.”

“You’re here to ask for my blessing regarding Elias. You have it,” said Klaus.

Luca’s eyes widened, but mischief crept in again. “I should have known you’d figured it out. But why agree so easily? Isn’t he your precious brother?”

Klaus snorted. “Elias can take care of himself,” he said. “I made sure of that.”

“Right, right,” Luca said, waving a hand in the air artlessly. “You big bad brother, you.”

Another moment of silence.

“Is there anything else,” said Klaus, bored.

“…Yes,” admitted Luca. He stopped tilting his chair, settling it down on the ground again. For a man who practically made an art form out of confidence, he looked bewilderingly uncertain.

“Man, this is going to sound stupid, but… How do you think he’d take it if I proposed to him?”

“You asked me for my blessing and you’re not even sure how he would take it?” asked Klaus incredulously.

“Yeah, yeah, it’s stupid,” Luca said. He was still smiling, but something had closed off underneath. He made to get up, but Klaus held up a hand. Luca returned to his seat.

“It’s not stupid,” Klaus said. “It’s ridiculous.”

Luca made to get up again, but Klaus pinned him with a look.

“He loves you,” Klaus said. “I don’t get what’s the problem.”

Luca sucked in a breath. “Okaaay. Let me put it this way: how well does Elias react to surprises?”

Klaus considered the question. “Not well. He has a tendency to run first and act later.”

“Exactly,” said Luca.

“I see,” he said. Then, “I don’t suppose Lena’s told you how I proposed to her?”

Luca shook his head.

“Hmm. Suffice it to say that I made it sufficiently romantic to suit her tastes and proposed. She accepted. There’s no point in boring you with further details.”

Luca’s brows wrinkled in concentration. “So, what? You’re telling me to make it romantic?”

Klaus sighed, sounding very put-upon. “You’re still not getting it. I’m telling you, it doesn’t matter how terrible you sound when you propose or whatever hang-ups my little brother has. If he loves you, he’s going to accept.”

“Oh,” Luca said, both sounding and looking extremely unconvinced.

“What I would do,” Klaus said, sounding as though he were imparting some great favor that he expected to be repaid to him at a future date, with interest, “would be to drop hints that you’re interested in proposing for a few days, achieve an appropriately romantic ambiance whenever you plan on proposing, and propose.”

Luca stared.

Klaus picked up his teacup and drained it. “… But that’s none of my business.”

“Right,” Luca said.

Somewhere down the curving street, the sound of conversation filtered down to them, muted by growing gradually more discernible.

“…really like these chocolates!” said a female voice.

“That shop always provides the best candies,” agreed the male.

As they emerged from the corner within sight of the café, the young woman’s expression brightened as she attempted to wave.

“Klaus!” she said, almost hitting herself in the head with one of the bags she carried.

With a long-suffering expression, he rose from his seat and walked over to Lena, taking the heavier bags so she didn’t wobble unsteadily like one of those round-bottomed dolls when she walked. She beamed at him.

Luca smirked at Elias, who blushed when he saw the look on his face.

“What?” he snapped.

“Nothing, nothing,” Luca said airily. “Just admiring the sight of Your Highness doing something as menial as carrying bags.”

Elias frowned. “There’s nothing wrong with carrying your own things.”

“Kidding, kidding,” said Luca, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

Elias blushed again. It was amazing how little it took to make him turn that shade of red. Luca liked seeing it on him, and had made it his life’s goal to see it in as many variations as he could manage.

Klaus had already started to head down the street with Lena towards their quarters in the professors’ wing in the academy, but he turned to say to Luca, “If you get it wrong, I’ll make your life a living misery. Understood?”

Luca nodded dumbly. Geez, that look could kill a basilisk.

As they disappeared, he could hear Lena’s exclamation, “What was _that_ about?!”

A tug on his sleeve made him look down to see Elias’ hand. “What happened?” Elias asked, worried.

“Nothing,” Luca said lightly. “Just your brother giving me a friendly warning.”

“Right,” said Elias, clearly skeptical.

Luca grabbed one of the bags from Elias’ hands and raced down the street. “Last one home has to eat all the nougats!” he yelled.

Elias spluttered, “Wait, what? Those are my chocolates! And how do you know there’re nougats in there too?!”

Luca grinned, hearing Elias’s steps close behind. He had some ideas for those chocolates. It wouldn’t do to let the Emperor’s advice go to waste, would it?

**Author's Note:**

> I know there are people out there tired of Luca/Elias, but for some reason my muse liked this one and it came out really fast. Also just for reference, how many people are interested in Yukiya/Elias? I have a feeling it’d be cute, just because Yukiya’s such a cinnamon roll. I’m willing to try it if someone’s got a prompt and wants it. Actually, any pairing or prompt will do so long as it doesn't break apart my OTP Klaus/MC ship. I finally figured out how to make an Ask box in my Tumblr, so you can ask me there too. XD
> 
> Nougats can be used for chocolate truffle filling. It’s a bunch of pieces of nut (like almond, walnut, hazelnuts, etc.) mixed and stuck together with something like honey so it’s really chewy. While it tastes good, the way it sticks to your teeth can be pretty annoying. You can probably tell it’s not exactly my favorite kind of chocolate truffle filling. XD


End file.
